1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plastics coated with golden evaporated film applicable to trim of automobiles, decorative parts and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Demand for plastics coated with golden evaporated film is now rising in the inside and outside of the country from the standpoint of gorgeousness, luxuriousness and remarkableness. Gold, as material for this golden evaporated film is not practical because it is liable to be flawed as well as is expensive, so that brass (Cu-Zn alloy) is used instead. However, the golden evaporated film made from brass is liable to discolor and causes troubles in corrosion resistance, weather-proof, etc, so that it has been unsuitable especially for use as outer trimming parts.